Coming Out Of The Closet
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil decide that they want to come out in a fun way.


It had been quite a long day for Dan and Phil; filming videos all day and not getting a break, but now they were lying in bed together and were just about to fall asleep.

The lights were up and the covers were over them, and with Dan snuggled up next to Phil.

There was one thing on Dan's mind though,

that was the fact that he'd been in a relationship with Phil for over five years now, and that was a long time to Dan. The only problem was that their family knew that they were together and in a relationship. It really bothered Dan that they were still hiding after five years, and he didn't want to rush 'coming out' but he didn't know how much longer he could go on with hiding, and he was sure that Phil felt the same way. They didn't like hiding their relationship, they just thought that it would be best for them and their youtube careers.

"Phil?" Dan asked, nudging him a few times. He looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Yes, Bear?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan, smiling even though he was tired.

"Are you tired?" Dan asked, pushing himself up a little.

"Not really. What's on your mind?" Phil asked, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"I think we should tell the viewers, about us, soon…" Dan began.

"That's what you're thinking about at midnight?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You don't want to know what I think about during the night," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "I think you're right about that," He said. "So, you want to come out?"

Dan nodded, letting out a small sigh. "Hiding our relationship… what's the point? Why have we been hiding this for so long? People ship phan, they love us together. I know we wanted to protect our youtube careers and all of that but, I'm just tired of hiding," He said honestly.

Phil also pushed himself up so that he was sitting up a bit more. "I couldn't agree more,"

"So, you want to come out?" Dan asked, smiling and feeling excitement rush through his body.

"Yes, I really do want to come out. How should we do it though?" Phil asked.

"We should definitely do it in a unique way. I really don't want to do one of those normal videos where they just sit and talk about their experience in coming out," Dan said.

"Okay, so what do you suggest we do?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think I've got a few ideas in mind," Dan said with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that you've been thinking about this for awhile?" Phil asked.

"That's because I have," Dan said before he gave Phil a grin.

Phil laughed and pushed Dan playfully. "Let's get thinking of our coming out video!"

Dan and Phil stayed up all night, up until 5am, thinking of what they were going to do for their coming out video, because this was a big deal to them and they wanted to make it absolutely perfect and memorable. They didn't want it to be the serious type of video, they wanted to add a little comedy to it. Dan and Phil were very excited, but a little nervous about it all.

"Dan, are you sure we should do this?" Phil asked as he watched his boyfriend set up the camera, as they were about to start filming for their 'coming out' video.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"I meant… come out like this?" Phil asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Yeah! No, seriously… it's going to be fun," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "You literally want to come out of the closet for coming out?" He asked.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "How many coming out videos have you seen where they literally come out of their closet? It's going to be amazing, and it better go viral," He joked.

Phil smiled and then he walked over to Dan and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I'm just… I'm really glad that you're excited about this," Phil said.

"I am still nervous, it's just… I've been waiting so long to do this," Dan said.

"I'm nervous too but, I have a good feeling about this," Phil couldn't help but smile.

"Can I have a kiss for good luck?" Dan asked, grinning.

"Of course you may love," Phil said. He smiled and then he kissed Dan. They kissed each other for a few seconds before Phil pulled away again. "Let's start filming, shall we?"

"Yes, let's start filming!" Dan yelled excitedly. He turned on the camera. "Camera rolling,"

"Into the closet we go," Phil said as he walked over to his wardrobe and opened it up.

"I thought we were coming out of the closet?" Dan asked, smirking slightly.

Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dan." I hate you,"

"Love you too," Dan smiled and walked over to Phil. "Will we both fit in there?"

"It's not that small," Phil said as he stepped into the closet. "Come in…"

"Okay," Dan squeezed into the closet next to Phil. "Now shut it it."

"Yes sir," Phil said as he shut the wardrobe door. "Ready?" He asked, looking at Dan.

"I was born ready," Dan said. He looked over at Phil and grinned. "One?"

"Two,"

"Three,"

They pushed the two open together, jumping out of the closet.

"Hello internet!" Phil went into laughter when Dan tripped and fell onto the floor.

"You literally fell out of the closet!" Phil said with laughter.

"Stop laughing at me and help me out!" Dan whined.

"Okay, okay-" Phil snickered and pulled Dan up from the ground. "Wanna go again?"

"Yes," Dan said. He rolled his eyes. "I hate your wardrobe."

"Oh, shut up and get in," Phil said. They got back into the wardrobe.

"One, two, three…"

"Hi internet!" Dan yelled as they pushed the wardrobe open together again, and they stepped out of the closet. "Dan and Phil here, and that was us coming out of the closet."

"Literally," Phil said. "Would you like to explain Dan?" He asked, smiling as he looked at Dan.

"I would love to explain," Dan said as he looked at the camera. "We, me and Phil, are gay."

"And we're in a relationship, didn't see that coming did you?" Phil asked.

"Everybody saw that coming," Dan said. He rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at Phil.

"You're ruining it," Phil whined as he pouted, looking over at Dan.

"Anyways-" Dan chuckled and looked back at the camera. "We're gay, and we're dating…"

"And we have been for over five years now," Phil said with a proud smile.

"That wasn't so bad, everybody's being really nice about the video," Dan said as he was sitting next to Phil on Phil's bed. It was late in the evening now, and they had just uploaded the video. Phil had spent all day working on it, editing it just right before they uploaded it.

"We're trending worldwide, that's a bit mental," Phil said as he scanned through his twitter.

"I can't believe you left that in," Dan grumbled, shaking his head.

Phil let out a laugh. "At least I put it in at the end! Be grateful," He said.

"I hate you," Dan mumbled. He couldn't help but smile though.

"I love you too," Phil said. He leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek. "I mean that. I love you."

"I know," Dan said. He looked over at Phil and took a deep breath. "We're officially out."

"And it feels good, right?" Phil asked, wrapping his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

"It feels amazing," Dan said as he rested his head on Phil's chest.

"I've never felt more relieved in my life before," Phil whispered as he held onto Dan.

"Everything's going to change after this, you know that… right?" Dan asked.

"Do you mean that in a good way?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

"Of course I mean that in a good way," Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil.

"I'm glad we decided to do this, coming out… I mean," Phil said.

"Yeah? I'm glad we did it too," Dan said. He sighed happily.

"I mean, yeah… we're going to lose subscribers and there's always going to be those negative people out there who you can't please. But, I'm happy with the amount of support we've had,"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Dan said.


End file.
